1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the implementation of an extranet server from within an intranet.
2. Description of Related Art
Many corporations maintain an intranet or internal network for use within their organizations in order to protect the loss of proprietary data through unrestricted access to data by outsiders and to protect the internal network from viruses, worms, etc., which can be delivered by email.
This sometimes presents severe limitations when the objective is to allow a user on an extranet (e.g., the Internet) outside the intranet to obtain information (e.g., access to databases) and access services (e.g., perform functions), which are available on the intranet but not outside the intranet.
This is especially problematic when the user is an employee of the intranet owner, but is not in a position to enter the intranet through a secure gateway.
What is needed in the art, then, is a method of providing the services outside the intranet without compromising the security concerns described above. The present invention satisfies that need.